(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to kites and, more particularly, to a miniature kite or promotional display, which is adapted to be attached to the heating and air conditioning vent of an automobile or to the grill of a cooling fan.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
All parents know how trying a long car trip with a young child can be. A young child""s attention span is very short and after an hour of so in a car, a child is apt to complain loudly. Also, today many families live far from their hometowns and such long trips are not easily avoided. Children, however, do enjoy movement and many parents have attached mobiles in a child""s room next to their crib or bed.
Unfortunately, the interior of a car does not allow many places where such traditional eye-catching devices can be attached. In addition, the driver""s view of the road both in front of him and behind him must not be obscured.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,611 issued Jul. 7, 1992 to Payne et al. teaches the construction of a miniature kite of only about 4 by 6 inches. U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,218, issued Feb. 26, 1980 to Cousens et al. teaches a miniature kite which is adapted to be tethered to the back of a bicycle by an elastic cord. Both of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Neither of these patents teach any way in which to fly a kite inside the car. As can be readily appreciated, flying such kites outside to a moving car could put a young child in great danger.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved miniature kite which can be safely flown in a automobile while, at the same time, can be easily attached to a source of moving air in the automobile, such as a heating and air conditioning vent.
The present invention is directed to a miniature car kite or promotional display. The device includes an aero-resistant shape and a semi-rigid tether attached to the shape. As used herein, xe2x80x9ckite: is intended in its broadest possible meaning, such a disc, airplane, conventional box or 4 sided kite or figure. In the preferred embodiment, the tether includes a pre-determined length of a semi-rigid material and a mounting platform at one end for mounting the miniature car kite to the tether. A mounting means for attaching the miniature car kite to the vent of an automobile is attached to the distal end of the tether.
The aero-resistant shape further includes an aerodynamic surface to help stabilize the kite in the air stream. In the preferred embodiment, the aerodynamic surface is formed by a V-shaped, vertical fold.
The mounting platform may be disc-shaped and also includes a V-shaped, vertical fold co-aligned with the aerodynamic surface of the aero-resistant shape. A fastening means, such as a mechanical fastener, adhesive or friction clip attached the mounting platform to the aero-resistant shape.
In the preferred embodiment, the pre-determined length of semi-rigid material is a resilient metal or plastic. The length to diameter ratio of the semi-rigid material so high that the tether is just self-supporting. In the preferred embodiment, the tether further includes a tapered base which provides additional support near the mounting means while, at the same time, allows the distal end of the tether to be as string-like as possible. This permits the aero-resistant shape to fly more lifelike.
In the preferred embodiment, the mounting means is a U-shaped clip attached to the distal end of the tether. The U-shaped clip may further includes at least one outwardly flared prong for helping attach the clip to the automobile vent. The U-shaped clip may be integrally formed with the tether.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a miniature car kite. The device includes an aero-resistant shape; and a semi-rigid tether attached to the shape.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a tether for a miniature car kite. The device includes a pre-determined length of a semi-rigid material; and a mounting platform at one end for mounting the miniature car kite to the tether.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a miniature car kite. The device includes an aero-resistant shape; and a semi-rigid tether attached to the shape, the tether including (i) a pre-determined length of a semi-rigid material; and (ii) a mounting platform at one end for mounting the miniature car kite to the tether; and a mounting means for attaching the miniature car kite to the vent of an automobile.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.